In The Backseat
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: Things get hot in the back of the SUV, need I say more?


"That went well." Ian remarked, smiling at the quiet brunette. She say with her slender arms folded across her chest, her face void of emotion. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, pulling the SUV over. They were close to the house as Ian stopped, looking over at her. She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little cold." She informed him, smiling at him. Ian furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't believe her for one second. Something was wrong, and he wanted to know what he could do to help. He reached out, placed his calloused palm against her cheek. She closed her eyes, simply enjoying his gentle touch.

Their eyes met, his cerulean blue eyes consuming her, drowning her in their depths. Her heart quickened as he leaned closer, his purely masculine scent sending chills through her. Their lips brushed together as her delicate hands grasped at his face, their lips pressing together in the heat of the moment. Ian's hand began to tangle through her curly hair, pulling her closer, wishing for there to be no space between them. As their kiss grew increasingly more passionate and Lauren pulled away, less an inch away from away, her hot breath on his lips.

"Take me." She breathed, her eyes darkened with lust, the rising and falling of her chest quickening at her own words.

"Get in the backseat." He said huskily, and with a smirk ceiling her lips, she crawled into the backseat. Ian turned up the heat all the way up in the SUV before jumping in the back with his fiancée.

Although it was a SUV, the two still didn't have too much room in the backseat. Ian pushed the front seats up all the way to create more space as their lips connected once more as he pulled her into his lap, her thighs pressed against his hips.

He was intoxicated by her very presence, the way her mouth perfectly molded to his. The way her chest was playfully pressed against his, the way she fit perfectly against him, it like she was made for him and he was made for her.

Their mouths still fiercely connected he was unzipping her black jacket, throwing it towards the front of the car. Now just in a black button up blouse he noticed as he cupped her full breasts in his deft hands. She gasped, her hot breath on his lips before he took the chance to ravish her neck in light, teasing kisses.

"Mmm, you're not wearing a bra." He rasped quietly against her neck, feeling her already hard nipples through the thin cloth of her shirt.

Without a care, Ian had ripped her shirt open, sending buttons flying as she hissed his name.

"I'll buy you a new one." He rasped, knowing it wasn't the first shirt he'd ruined, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

His rolled her nipples between his fingers as she gasped above him, loving the feel of his hands on her.

"Ian, hurry." She breathed out in a sex driven pant, as she began nibbling on his earlobe. Ian growled before he was pressing her against the leather seat. Quickly his hands were at her belt and she slipped off her pants and panties, throwing them on the car floor in one slick motion.

"Ian." She moaned out, reaching for his belt, her vision nearly blurred as she attempted to pull his belt off him. He pulled off his shirt, revealing the plains of rippling muscles, mismatching white scars marring the skin.

"You're beautiful." She managed to get out, finally managing to unbuckle his pants and she hooked her thumbs in his briefs, pulling them down to reveal his swollen erection.

She gripped him, giving him a few quick pumps as he wiggled out of his pants.

Her thighs were spread, her chest heaving under him as he leaned down, his face inches from her.

"Ian." She groaned, wrapping her legs around him, trying to pull him closer to where she truly needed him.

"Tell me what you want, love." He whispered, a smirk quietly spread across his face as she bucked her hips against him.

"I want you." She answered, and he pressed the head of his cock against her soaking wet folds, knowing how much she wanted it, needed him to fill her to the brim.

"How much?" He continued to tease.

"Ian, take me now before I explode." She muttered in one quick breath, and with that his teasing was over and in one single thrust of his hips he surged them together in the single most intimate way possible. She had temporarily lost her breath in the heat of the moment. He hadn't even began to move as she was panting, pulling him down so she could suck on his lower lip.

Slowly, he began to move within her and she arched her back at his carnal thrusts. He increased his speed as she rasped his name out in sync with his every stroke and thrust of his cock inside her tight heat.

She felt a familiar feeling bubbling up in her lower belly as he continued to drill into her. Her head was spinning as he filled her completely, the excitement of their location making her even more excited as she released his lip to scream out as he thrust into her on final time, sending her plummeting over the edge in hot white pleasure as her inner muscles clasped down on him, pulling him further inside her as he too reached his peak as well, emptying himself deep inside her depths.

He pulled out of her once their breathing slowed, and he rested above her, hovering before he began kissing her face, starting from her forehead and kissing her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and chin, causing her to giggle under his thick frame.

"You're so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes." He whispered against her, resting his forehead against her own.

"I love you so much." She said, able to nearly regain her normal speech as he kissed his nose.

"I love you too." He told her, knowing that they had to get inside, knowing they couldn't stay in the backseat of his SUV forever, sadly.


End file.
